A Meduim's Dreams
by Artmis Mc'Gray
Summary: Itsuki is a skilled medium. She isn’t a friendly person and hates being hugged or kissed for it sets off her power. She just joined a new High school what is in store for this Medium.


Itsuki is a skilled medium. She isn't a friendly person and hates being hugged or kissed for it sets off her power. She just joined a new High school what is in store for this Medium.

Itsuki woke up from another horrible dream. She had these often and was pretty sick of them. She sat up covering her face with her hands and sighed. She stood up and walked into her bathroom throwing water into her face and running her hands though her short reddish blonde hair. She walked back into her room and turned off her alarm and placed on her school uniform. She heard her older brother Yuuto talking on his phone in his room. Though he was one year older then her she is much smarter then he is and was pushed into his grade something he wasn't proud of. She shrugged and walked downstairs; sitting at the table she poured herself a glass of tea and sipped quietly. Her brother came down five minuets after she finished and looked at her.

Yuuto looked over his sister as she sipped her tea in her normal manner. "So missy your going to my school and being in my classes." He sighed, "Why couldn't dad keep you." He rolled his eyes and walked over to the refrigerator and took out milk and made a bowl of cereal.

Itsuki sighed and looked down at her tea. "Father got sick so mother took me in till he gets better." She said in her normal emotionless manner. She placed her cup in the sink and walked over to the door placing on her shoes "Are you coming?" She asked holding her bag in her hand. She walked out the door Yuuto behind her trying to keep up.

Yuuto followed after his sister her aura was its normal depressed color. "Wait up!" he yelled running after her just caching up to her. "God your annoying." He twitched walking beside her.

Itsuki looked over at him annoyed. "Shut your trap jerk." She said in her coldest tone sending shivers down his spine. She walked a head of him her face cold and annoyed. She walk in the gates and removed emotion from her face and walked to her first class waiting in the hall for the teacher to call her in. Once he did she walked in her eyes closed but opened them once in the classroom. "Itsuki Urushiyama." Was all she said before going to her seat in the back of the classroom, it was odd since she hadn't seen anything all since her dream which she was happy about. The classes went by quick and she had lunch then gym. She looked around and spotted her brother and two other boys once about her height he was a little girly looking and then there was a handsome looking boy with black hair just a little shorter then Yuuto. She sighed and walked over to them. "Yuuto…" she said in her normal tone making him twitch and looked over.

Yuuto looked up and over at his annoying sister and sighed "Yes Suki?" he asked sitting down next Tatsuki and Kotarou.

Itsuki looked his friends over and blushed inwardly staying in the same emotionless state. " I am sitting here today." She said sitting at the end of the table and quietly sipped her tea.

Yuuto looked over at her and sighed but smiled once he noticed her aura. 'Embarrassed and nervous, huh,' he though looked over at Tatsuki. "Kotarou meet Suki Tatsuki meets Suki." He sighed and smiled once he noticed her reaction aura wise.

Kotarou smiled and placed his hand out for a hand shack and she looked at him oddly "Well nice to meet you."

Suki nodded and glanced over at Yuuto and finished her lunch. The bell rung and she walked with Yuuto and the gang to gym. Once she got to the girls locker room Kotarou placed a hand on her shoulder triggering her powers. Image after image filled her mind as she threw herself back. "Don't you dare touch me." She said breathing heavy and walked into the girl's locker room. She found her new locker and got her gym clothing but placed on her boy short instead of the girl shorts and walked out to the gym. The teacher yelled at her for not where her uniform right but she just rolled her eyes and walked into the main part of the gym and spotted her brother and gang. She walked over to them and was comforted by a group of boys. One of the boys smiled "hey cutie why don't you come with us after school." He asked her and she stood there unable to escape. "Hn.." she said pushing her way through and walked over to her brother. "Hello." She said quietly her Aura upset since he didn't bother helping her. She watched him sigh. They where going to play basketball and her and the gang were a team. Her and Kotarou ruled the court. Class ended and their team had won. She changed and waited for her brother since school was over. Yuuto and the gang came over and smiled at her well everyone but Tatsuki. They began to walk and she trailed behind, when the boys from before and a collage kid grabbed her or who seemed like a collage kid.

Shinbao smirked and whispered into her ear "we are going to have some fun with you." He smirked as he knocked her out.

They took her to T Hospital lot and threw her in a room and closed the door "We'll be back cutie." Tsutsui smirked as she awoke.

Suki sat up and check her body to make sure they didn't do anything. They didn't but that didn't mean they weren't planning on it. She looked in her dress pocket and pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number of her brother's phone. He answered and she sighed happily, but it didn't last. "Yuuto help me.." she whispered his voce was panicky as he answered "Suki where the hell are you?" he asked over her small phone. "I am not sure but some boys grabbed me and took me some where." She replied. His voice was panicky again "Shit that isn't good. Look around try and find a window or something." She stood up and found a window and hurried over. "It looked like a old…" that all she could say before Tsutsui grabbed the phone and broke it.

Tsutsui smirked "Tsk Tsk trying to get help are we now." He smirked grabbing her hand and throwing her on the bed "Like I said I am going to have some fun with you."

Yuuto looked at his phone in pure horror "Someone kidnapped Suki." He said looking over at Tatsuki and Kotarou.

Kotarou looked at him in panic, "Who?' he asked trying to think of where they could of grabbed her. He began to pace in his spot before he headed back to where they had walked and came to an alley and Tatsuki spoke.

"Hospital T where Kotarou was taken a while back." Tatsuki said quietly as they rushed to the hospital.

Suki was tied to the bed her hands and feet bound together, her mouth covered with tape as Tsutsui cut off her clothing. Tears came from her panicky eyes as he got to her last layer leaving her naked and tied to the bed. She heard a motorcycle drone as it pulled up to the hospital gates. She heard Tsutsui cursed before getting off her and walked over to the window. He spotted Tatsuki and the gang. She watched him walked out the door and lock it as her bare body laid tied to the cold sheets. Her small cries masked by the tape as she tried to break free. She heard fighting outside the door and then heard the door unlock. She was now just cover by a small sheet that covered her body below the waist. She watched the door open reliving a pissed Yuuto and gang . Tear streamed down her face as Yuuto ran over to her figure laying on the bed and quickly untied her and covered her as he hugged her crying from in his chest. Aisu cried herself to sleep in Yuuto arms her bare form was soon covered by Yuuot's jacket.

Yuuto placed his coat over her and buttoned it and held her close repeating sorry over and over.

Kotarou walked over to the tow of them and placed a hand on Yuuto shoulder " As long she is unharmed she will recover.' He said trying to make Yuuto feel some what better. Kotarou placed a hand on her forehead to make sure she didn't have a fever or anything but this caused her to open her eyes and scream holding her head. Kotarou quickly removed his hand and looked at her crying form


End file.
